


Red Room

by Flourish



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Murder, Owls, Possession, Post-Series, Serial Killers, choose-your-own-adventure, undum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourish/pseuds/Flourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight ways Twin Peaks could be continued. (A link to a dynamic story using the Undum framework.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilandmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/gifts).



Dear Hilandmum,

I hope you enjoy the story I’ve written for you, “Red Room.” You can access it at <http://www.flourishklink.com/redroom/>.

Unfortunately, it cannot be hosted on the Archive of our Own, because it uses HTML5 and Javascript. It has been tested on Firefox 3.6, Firefox 6.0.2, Chrome 5, and Safari 5, so if you use any of those browsers, it will definitely work as expected. If you use another, older browser, a few features won’t work, but most of the time you should be able to read the story – which is really the crux of the matter, isn’t it? I also haven’t had a chance to test “Red Room” with screen readers, although I don’t think there is anything in it that will give them pause.

Hilandmum, I know the story will work for you (thank you, Yuletide mods, for doing that legwork). Other readers: if your browser (or screen reader) has difficulty displaying “Red Room,” please leave a comment here and let me know what browser you’re using. I’ll update this letter so that future viewers won’t be disappointed.

Happy Yuletide!

– your friendly local Yulegoat, Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Agent Cooper sings in some play-throughs, “Sweet Audrey,” is a bastardization of “Sweet Adeline." In researching this story I came across My Life, My Tapes: The Autobiography of Special Agent Dale Cooper, which is the best tie-in novel I’ve ever read and also really helped me establish Dale’s voice. In Twin Peaks (http://www.intwinpeaks.com/) was my reference for many of the locations, since I didn’t have time to search through every episode for that perfect establishing shot of the RR Diner.
> 
> Thanks to elynross and Astolat for allowing me to submit a very unusual Yuletide story and for making sure hilandmum would be able to read it; thanks to Verity and circus for being my moral support!


End file.
